


One Jedi Knight, Many Names

by Melwa_Rat



Series: Many Names [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melwa_Rat/pseuds/Melwa_Rat
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of all the nicknames Anakin Skywalker had, and the relationships he had with the friends, enemies, and lovers who gave them to him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Many Names [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139129
Kudos: 12





	One Jedi Knight, Many Names

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! A big thanks to dieFabuliererin for requesting this story! I'm having a great time writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading!

Anakin cursed to himself in huttese as he shakily tightened the bolts on C3P0’s neck. 

They didn’t need to be tightened; he’d just put them on that morning, and in his mother’s words he’d done an excellent job, but that didn’t matter to him. As long as he could feel the strain in his arms as he pulled the wrench, and could feel the sweat on his brow, he didn’t have to think about anything else. He could ignore his empty stomach. 

His mother wasn’t able to put food on the table that night. 

“You’re lucky, 3P0.” He muttered as he worked. It was useless, talking to the droid when he wasn’t even powered on, but Anakin didn’t seem to mind. Useless things could still be worthwhile. “You don’t have to eat. You never go hungry.” 

If he wasn’t powered off, this was when C3P0 would make some comment about how he still had to charge, and that was practically the same thing as eating, which Anakin would likely roll his eyes at. There was always a way to charge C3P0, no matter what. The same couldn’t be said for getting food. 

When Anakin’s friend’s parents couldn’t purchase goods from the outpost markets, they stole. His mother however, didn’t believe in stealing. “No matter what our circumstance, Ani, we must always do the right thing.” She would say. And even on the days when he was nearly passing out from hunger, and she was crying in guilt and shame, they stayed true to that. 

After turning the wrench for so long, Anakin finally dropped it to the ground. He was becoming too weak to carry out such a task. “I wish I was a droid.” He sighed, sitting down hard on his little bench. Droids were designed to be perfect. They were never weak, never tired, never hungry. Plus, he never saw Watto beating his droids when they messed up. 

“Ani?” His mother’s sweet voice called from the other room. “Ani, come here.” 

He pulled himself to his feet, his head throbbing at the sudden movement. He forced his sluggish feet to move under him, even though everything felt so heavy. When he walked into the main room of the small hutt, he saw his mother sitting at the table. Her plate was empty, but on his was a small piece of bread. 

“Mom?” He asked, looking up at her shyly. “Is it for me?”

She gave him a warm smile and nodded. She watched happily as her five year old son dashed to his chair, looking at the piece of food as if it was the most special thing in the whole galaxy. Just as he was about to take a bite, he paused, his eyes moving back to her’s. 

“But mom, did you get any for yourself?” 

He was such a good kid, always thinking of others. She nodded and said, “Yes, Ani. I already ate mine.” 

She didn’t. 

Watto had only been willing to give her enough bread for Anakin, and that was in exchange for hours of extra work at his shop. 

But it was okay, she thought to herself. It was all okay. She watched Anakin eat slowly, trying to savor each bite as much as he could.

The extra hours of pain and suffering at the workshop would all be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so very much for reading! I love you guys lots! :)


End file.
